Untitled
by Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo
Summary: I have decided that I am going to die. I will never see him again. I love him. How could I say that I couldn't trust him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Ok, this is my first NCIS fanfic so please review! I enjoy hearing from my readers so please read and if need be, criticize me! A little constructive criticizium is always a good thing.

Note: I own nothing.

* * *

_Chapter 1-Thoughts of Love_

It was dark. The room smelled of must and mold. There was some sort of burlap sack covering my head. As I licked my chapped and somewhat blood-crusted lips, all I could think about was him. Why didn't he stop me? I wish that I wouldn't have left. I can not believe that I said I couldn't trust him! Another voice in my head, Abby's voice, said," How could you have been so stupid? He saved your life and you couldn't trust him?" The voice stopped for a moment. "Don't beat yourself up. You were upset and you weren't thinking." The sound of footsteps jolted me back to reality.

"Get up!" a voice yelled impatiently as someone yanked me off the ground. Finally, I'm leaving' this hellhole! Then, at that very moment, I decided that these people, whoever they are, are going to kill me. I was never going to see him-the bag was yanked hastily off my head. Ohh. I took a deep breath. Tony. Oh god!

As he was being held captive, he had been interrogated, hit, punched, slapped, and injected with truth serum. Even though he had gone through so much pain and suffering, he still thought about her. How she left with no warning; no thank you or goodbye. That is why he was here; now, in this room, a million miles from where he was supposed to be. But, in his heart, he knew he was where he needed to be. It was here. Breaking him away from his thoughts, that bastard who had captured him strutted into that craphole of a room. He slapped him across the face. "Where are the other agents?" Saleem persisted. "I really don't know." _**Smack!**_ Another slap was wiped across his face. Then Saleem left. What the agent didn't tell Saleem was why he was sitting there: He wanted her. Ever since she left, he has longed for her. When he was at work, he would look up from a case file or some crime scene photos to see an empty desk across from him. She used to be there and she would always begin talking to him and asking him why he would always stare at her. He would just say," Oh, no reason, you just look puzzled, that's all." or something like that because he never could admit the truth. He loved her. Breaking him from his fantasy, the large, heavy door creaked on its hinges as it slammed open. This time, Saleem was not alone. A woman with a dark brown burlap sack over her head was lead to a chair in front of him. Saleem took the sack off. The captured NCIS agent's mind quickly returned to his endless pool of thoughts as he saw her face. The reason why he was here. His true love. His soul mate . . . his Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and tips!

Hope you like this chapter! Read and Review Please!!

Note: I don't own ANYTHING!

* * *

Chapter 2-Sacrifice

"What are you doing here? This is my problem, not yours!" Although I was overjoyed to see him, I was also angry. "Well, I just couldn't live without you . . . I guess." He chuckled. His eyes fell upon my face when I looked up. He looked at me the same way that he had for almost five years now. Why couldn't I just come out and say it? I couldn't make myself tell him the truth; that I loved him. What would he say? I mean I've been gone, for what, four months now. He clearly had to have a girlfriend by now. That's just Tony.

As he gazed at her, he wondered if he should tell her about his feelings toward her before he was killed by that bastard and poor excuse for a man. He could see it now: he would find the courage to finally tell her and then he would begin," Ziva, I-"then he would get shot. He had to tell her now or she would never know. As he came back to reality, he remembered that they were not alone. McGee had been hog-tied and was lying on the floor behind the woman he loved. "McGee," he finally said," how you holding up?"

When McGee heard Tony, he was shocked and surprised. Tony normally only cared about saving his own behind." Yea, Tony, if being tied down, and lying on this floor crusted with crap, and then yes, I'm fine."

McGee is here? My thoughts wondered back to my former teammate who was never great at fieldwork. But, when it came to computer-tech stuff, he was the man. "You brought him with you?" He just sat there. "Where's Gibbs-"I broke off suddenly as I had a thought: Gibbs doesn't know they are here." You didn't, Tony, please tell me you didn't." If they didn't tell Gibbs or ask permission-well all I can say is that if he-Tony- gets out of here alive, Gibbs will kill him when he gets back!" To answer your question, no, I didn't tell him." He paused to take a deep breath." So he doesn't know unless,-McGee, you didn't-"He gave McGee one of those Gibbs stares." I'm sooo sorry Tony, after you left the office, he asked me, well more like threatened me, and I quote,'Damnit, McGee, where is he going?', so I kinda had to." Ah. Ok then, Gibbs does know that he is here. " McGee, when we get out of-," he was cut off when Saleem reentered. " I will give you little pathetic Americans a moment to decide which one of you will tell me where the other agents are and which one will die." He turned and left them alone again." What other agents? You are here by yourselves, aren't you?" I glared at him." Well, yea, what did you think if I didn't even tell Gibbs about this?" True." I will die. You two have nothing to do with this." Tony's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head! "Ziva, you can't . . . I mean I can't let you . . . I . . . I . . . uhhh . . ."What was he trying to do? This was my fault. Tony and McGee were in danger because of me. I should die.

No, she can't die; I love her. I have to come up with a plan. Just then, he remembered Gibbs' Rule #9: Never go anywhere without a knife. When Saleem had frisked him, he did not confiscate his knife concealed in his pocket. As he was about to tell his friends of his escape plan, Saleem walked in. Right before he began to speak, a bullet shattered the unusually small window near the ceiling, and the next thing the very special NCIS agents saw was Saleem's limp body fall to the floor as blood gushed from his forehead. Saleem was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-Escape_

"Here, take this," Tony insisted as he gave me his knife to untie myself." We have to go . . ."he looked at McGee,"Hey McGoo that means now!" How I miss his sense of humor. Why couldn't I have realized that I loved him years ago and not when I was about to die? Well, it's better now than never. I finally untied myself and McGee, and then I limped over to Tony." Ziva, can you fight?" Well, Tony let's see . . . I'm **limping**. What do you think? "My leg hurts but . . . Tony, I . . .-"he cut me off." Ziva, McGee and I will get you out of here, I promise." I don't think I've ever seen Tony this serious. He must be thinking about something other than getting us out of this hell alive.

"Ziva, can you walk?" "Maybe, yes." Tony looked at her with concern. "McGee, lets get out of this craphole!" Tony grabbed Saleem's gun from his limp, lifeless body as he and McGee helped Ziva to the door and through the threshold into a corridor. "Crap," Tony mumbled under his breath," the guards." He aimed and shot at the guards with the same hand as he, Ziva, and McGee traveled through the catacomb-like passageways. As the trio rounded yet another corner, the guard at the opposite end aimed his rifle. Tony couldn't react quickly enough. One loan gunshot rang out and the guard dropped to the ground. They froze. Footsteps. Gibbs.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. It is still a good chapter and I tried to make the thoughts more clear. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!

Happy Easter!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok, I think this is a really good chapter and hope that you all will like it! I enjoyed writing this one and will update soon!  
I am trying not to make it exactly like the show but I had to base it on something and now I am leaning away from the events in the actual show; Just a heads up for ya!  
Enjoy! Read and Review! Also if you have any ideas for titles for the story or ideas for future chapters, PM me!  
Have a good Easter weekend everyone!

* * *

_Chapter 4-Reunion_

_**Ding**_! The elevator doors opened. They walked out, tired, battered, drained, and caked with dirt and blood, alive. Abby ran excitedly toward them and embraced each of them, one by one." Tony!" Abby exclaimed as she almost suffocated him. As Abby greeted the rest of them, Vance emerged from his office.

Thank god! Vance's eyes met the ice blue eyes of his team leader, and a damn good one at that. Gibbs and Vance exchanged looks for a few moments. The NCIS director and the entire third floor along with Abby and Ducky applauded the team. Gibbs chuckled and continued to his desk. He had reunited his family once again. A good days' work, Gibbs thought as he reclined in his not-so-comfy desk chair.

Later that evening, the office was almost empty. Gibbs had gone home early (Director Vance's orders) and McGee and Abby had gone to catch up over dinner. Tony and I were the only ones left in the bullpen." Feels good to be home." I reached up to turn off my task lamp when Tony came over to my desk." You know Ziva, I finally feel happy again; with the team back together and with you being here and all." I blushed." Bye, Tony. See you tomorrow." I got up and began walking toward the elevator. Before I could reach the elevator, Tony grabbed my arm. "Come here," he breathed. Then before I could even react or say anything, he kissed me. Not a normal kiss, but one filled with passion; like he has been wanting and longing for that one kiss." Tony . . . I-"he cut in,"Ziva, you don't know how long I've waited to tell you this: Ziva, I love you."

There, I said it. After all these years, I finally told her the truth. The secret that I've hidden from Gibbs, Ziva, and even myself until Jeanne was out of the picture. Now, it's out in the open, well at least to her. Her eyes fell on my face with relief as she kissed me back. We stood there in front of the elevator that I'd let her leave in so many times for I don't know how long. It seemed like an eternity. For the first time in a long time, she smiled; the smile that I had longed to see for so long." Tony . . . how long have you wanted to tell me this?"" Well, ever since I broke it off with Jeanne. She helped me find my true love. It's you, Ziva." They walked to the elevator. As the doors began to close, she kissed him, and then said," Tony, I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5-Confession_

"Abby, have you noticed anything different with Tony lately?" Ziva has been back for a week or two now and Tony seemed to be overwhelmed with other things; too overwhelmed, in fact, to insult or comment on his actions or even his work. "Yes, McGee, I have actually." Abby looked puzzled. "Something wrong, Abs?" "Well, that's just it, McGee. Nothing is wrong. Tony comes to see me more often now, which is great and all but, he's . . . well. . –""Yeah, Abs, I know. He's just not Tony." Tim was smart, but he couldn't figure this mystery out." You think he has a new girlfriend? "" Maybe, Tim. I honestly don't know. Something's changed with him, though. He isn't depressed anymore." She whirled around to see Gibbs holding her favorite- a Caf-Pow! "Thanks! But I don't have anything for you." Gibbs looked at her funny." Ok, but it is not about the case; it's Tony." Hmm, Gibbs thought, there was something different about him. Did he have a new girlfriend? Maybe, but he would usually advertise that. "I don't know Abs, but I'll let you know what I find out." He handed her the Caf-Pow.

After a long day at the office, Tony was glad to be going home. When he finally reached his car, he was surprised to see his boss waiting for him." Uhh, Boss, you need something?" What could he possibly want? "DiNozzo, what's new with you? Haven't heard much out of you lately? Just wanted to catch up. Let's take a drive." They sat in silence until they left the Navy Yard. "You have a new girlfriend, Tony?" "Boss? What do you want from me?" Tony glanced at Gibbs. "Well, you have been acting different lately and people are beginning to notice. Abby and McGee were talking when I went down to the lab this afternoon and they are, well Abby is, worried that something is wrong or something has happened with you. She has been driving me up a wall and for her sake and mine, is there or is there not something I should know about?" Tony pulled over. "Well, uhh . . . Boss . . .-""Damnit, DiNozzo, don't lie to me!""Actually, Boss, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." His phone rang. Ziva. "DiNozzo." "Where are you?" "Well, uhh . . . can I call you back, I'm kinda busy here." "Wait, are you with Gibbs? Does he know?" "Not yet. Gotta go. I'll call you back." He hung up. Gibbs just sat there in silence. "Do I know what, DiNozzo?" He sighed and ran his hand though his hair. "I, uhh . . . I-""Spit it out DiNozzo!" "I love her, Boss. I can't live without her. I love Ziva." Tony watched Gibbs' eyes narrow. He began," DiNozzo . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6-Thoughts of Regret_

"Boss, I'm sorry, I know about your Rules, and Rule #12, but I can't stop thinking about her. I was lost without her and now I can actually live again now that she's back. I can't let her go again." Gibbs just stared at him. "Was that her; on the phone?" "Yea. But, Boss, just cut her some slack. I told her. Then she told me, ok. So if you are going

to-"he stopped, mid sentence. He looked at his phone again. "Ziva, I really need to

call-"Gibbs grabbed his phone. "Ziva, come back to the office. I think we need to have a little talk."

Crap. He knows. So the love of my life and my best friend come to Somalia to save me; they don't tell him. He finds out. Gibbs hates secrets. What was I thinking: keeping (or at least trying to) secrets from him? The 'All-Knowing-All-Seeing-Master-Wizard-Gibbs'. All I wanted was for something to go right for once. I guess that will never happen.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry." After going back to the Navy Yard, he waited for her to arrive as he left her a message on her cell. "I should have known he was going to find out sooner or later." She had just gotten out of her car. Tony went over to her and pulled her in and kissed her. He looked at her the same way he had looked at her for years and smiled." Zee . . . no matter what he says, I will always love you. I've always loved you and I will _**never**_ stop loving you." "Tony, what about Rule . . .-""I know." He said as he took her hand and began to walk into the NCIS lobby. Gibbs was already up in the bullpen and had walked over to the window just as Ziva had gotten there. He had seen everything. He remembered those days long ago; the ones with Shannon and Kelly. She smiled at the remembrance of those precious days. Ziva and Tony were in the elevator now. "Tony, you know that I love you. When your car was blown up, I almost died inside, knowing that I might have lost you. When I arrived at the scene, I could barely think. I had trouble holding back my tears as I picked up your badge and I.D. I couldn't believe what I saw. I was terrified. I thought-"He kissed her causing her to break off. "Ziva, it's alright, I'm here now, and I'm with you. That's the only thing that matters."

Tony turned of the power to the elevator. He wanted to spend a few more minutes with her before receiving his death sentence from a very cross Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who has never seemed to find his true love. He finally turned the power back on. The doors opened with a _**ding**_. They walked hand in hand toward Gibbs' desk. "Gibbs-"

Ziva began.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here is the next chapter; its my favorite so far! So thank you all for the reviews! Please read and review!

* * *

_Chapter 7-Opening Old Wounds_

"Ziva, can you give us a moment?" Gibbs did not even give them a chance to explain. "Of course." Tony kissed her on the cheek as she left the tow of them alone. "Boss," Tony began," I don't give a damn about your rules. I know now that you have them for a reason; to keep us safe. They've saved my ass a million times, but nothing can keep me from her anymore." Gibbs just sat and stared at him for a minute to see if he had anymore to say. "You really love her don't you, DiNozzo; you really care about her." "Yes, Boss. Nothing you say or do will change that. I'm not letting anything come between us now." "Tony, when we came back from Israel, without her, you were crushed, weren't you? You felt as if you could just shoot yourself." "Boss, how did you know? That's exactly what I felt like. Is that why you took my weapon?" "Good guess, DiNozzo. I took it so that you wouldn't hurt anyone else. I could see you were upset but I didn't know why. Now, I know." "Boss?" "Yes, DiNozzo?" "Have you ever felt like you have finally found 'the one'?" "Actually I did; and I found her." "I thought you were only married three times." "Four to be accurate, DiNozzo. Her name was Shannon. We had a daughter named Kelly." Gibbs walked toward the window. "The boat," Tony mumbled under his breath," Is that why you build the boats, Boss? You have made four and are on your fifth. I know that one was named-""Yes, DiNozzo." "What happened, Boss?" "Desert Storm. Top secret mission. Classified op. They were murdered." Gibbs said blankly as he stared out the window. It had just begun to rain. He took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sorry, Boss." Tony stood behind him in shock. "And that is why, DiNozzo, I am going to let you two give it a shot." Tony almost screamed. "Oh thanks, Boss!" "DiNozzo. This is between you and me. This conversation, it never happened. That clear?" "Is what clear, Boss? I don't know what you are talking about?" Tony winked at Gibbs and smiled.

"Why hello Ziva. I didn't expect you to be here so late." Ducky greeted Ziva as she entered Autopsy. He was doing paperwork. "Ducky, do you remember how I asked you about Tony?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Well, the other night, after everyone had gone home, Tony and I were the only ones here and-" Ducky knew what she was going to say because Tony had come to him the other day for advise on if he should tell here the truth or not. "Ziva, I'm so happy for you both!" he said as he gave her a hug. "But, Ducky how did you-""Tony came down here and asked me if he should tell you or not." "Oh, good. Then you know about . . . well, us. That's why I'm here. Gibbs found out that we have been seeing each other and he is up there talking to Tony about it now." "Oh, Ziva, I'm sorry; he can be a pain sometimes. Did you know that Gibbs had a daughter?"

What, he had a daughter? Thoughts swarmed my mind. "Yes, her name was Kelly; he and Shannon's daughter." "Who is Shannon?" I thought Gibbs had only been married three times. "His first wife. During Desert Storm, Gibbs was in South America. Shannon and Kelly were murdered." "Oh my, Ducky, I had no idea. How did he cope -"The elevator opened with a _**ding**_. Tony.

He ran into Autopsy and picked Ziva up and spun around as he kissed her. He didn't see Ducky there until he put Ziva back down. "Oh, hi Duck!" "I see Jethro didn't grind you to a pulp with his Rule Book." "Zee, you are never going to believe this! He said that we can give it a shot!" She kissed him at the sound of that. "Why hello Jethro!" Tony and Ziva spun around to see Gibbs stepping out of the elevator. "I expect to see you two in the morning, bright and early. 0700 got it." "Got it, Boss!" Tony exclaimed as he swept Ziva up into his arms and carried her into the elevator. "Jethro, your Rule #12?" "I know Duck." "Ah, you are remembering those days with Shannon and Kelly, Jethro?" "Yea, Duck, I am. I don't want to see that expression of sorrow and despair in his eyes ever again. Duck, he must really care about her because he stood up for her and even himself for a change." "Yes I know Jethro; he came to me to ask me if he should tell her the truth or not. I told him to because I couldn't stand to see him depressed any longer. I wanted to see him happy; to see his smile." Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee then said, "Thanks Duck. See ya tomorrow." "Good night, Jethro." As Gibbs walked to his car, his mind wondered back to Shannon and Kelly. He smiled as a tear twinkled in his eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys please review more because I'm getting a little discouraged. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a joy to write. Read and Review and Recommend this to everyone you know!!

_

* * *

Chapter 8-Secrets Revealed_

"God, I love you Ziva." Tony whispered to her as they got in the elevator after yet another uneventful day of paperwork. As the doors began to close, McGee stuck his hand between the doors just in time. "Hey, McNosey, what's your hurry?" "No hurry, Tony." He rolled his eyes at McGee's response. And you think I'm nosey. What's his problem? The elevator finally finished its decent to the ground floor of the NCIS building. "Well, night, Ziva; Tony." "Good night, McGee." McGee got off the elevator and left for the night.

"What's going on between Tony and Ziva?" After he got back to his apartment, McGee sat down in front of his typewriter. He had been experiencing a spell of writer's block so he decided to call Abby. "What do you mean, Tim?" "When I was fixing to leave the office, Tony and Ziva walked to the elevator, holding hands. That's not all; Tony well, uhh" "He didn't? Really, did he? That explains why Ziva has been so happy lately!" McGee just stood in his apartment, with his iPhone plastered to his face and ear, saying nothing. "Do you know what this means McGee?" "Am I supposed to?" "Tim! They're dating! They're in love!" "Finally! Do you know how long Tony stares at her everyday? Literally, almost **all** day long!" "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, McGee. Night." Just as he was about to hang up, McGee had a heart-wrenching thought; "Abs, does Gibbs know?" "Oh, I don't think- well if he doesn't then they can't keep it from him forever can they?" "Well Abby, I don't think so. He always finds out." "Well, see ya tomorrow, Tim." "Night, Abs."

When she got off the elevator, she was greeted by Abby's wonderful, head-banging music. "Morning Abby! How have you been?" "Good." She hugged Ziva. "You haven't been down to see me in a while Ziva." "Well, I've been busy, Abby." She looked at Ziva and rolled her eyes. "Right. Busy." Abby stated sarcastically as she closed the door to her lab. "Abby, is there something you wish to tell me?" "You. Tony. There's something going on between you two. Spill it Ziva!" What was she talking about? Did she think something happened between them? "I do not understand, Abby?" "I heard about what Tony said in Somalia; that he couldn't live without you." "Well, yes, you are correct, but-" "Fine. If nothing has happened, then Ziva, I believe you." She was bound to find out sooner or later. "Abby, wait." "I'm listening." "The other night, about a week or so after I got back, Tony told me he loved me." Abby drew a sharp breath. "I told him that I loved him, too, and well, we've been seeing each other." "Oh, Ziva! I'm so happy for you! It's about time! I suspected, but I needed a confirmation. By the way, does Gibbs know about this?" "Actually, Abby, he does. We thought he would kill us at first, but I guess Gibbs had a change of heart. Maybe he does have a mushy, gushy, soft side, too." Abby gave her a big hug. She looked up to see Gibbs coming out of the elevator. "What do you got for me, Abs?"


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is one of my favorites!!! This week is sandardized testing week so I will probably not update until next week or the week after next!! I have had a very bad case of writer's block lately so it would really help if you guys would review!! PLEASE!!!!! I really don't know whats going to end up happening at the end so lets just see where it goes from here!! Please help me with your support!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!

_

* * *

Chapter 9-Commitment_

Three Months Later

"Tony, I love you." Valentine's Day. Ziva had gotten an email from Tony telling her that he was taking her out to dinner. She went home early and dug out her lavender velvet dress. He picked her up about six o'clock. "I love you too Zee-vah!" They had just finished dinner. Work had been slow, not too many cases to solve, and paperwork; lots and lots of paperwork. "Ziva, sweetheart, I want to ask you something."

Earlier That Day

"It's perfect." Tony said excitedly as he took the small blue velvet box from the salespersons' hand and slipped into his jacket pocket. "She's lucky to have a guy like you." "Yeah, she sure is. I'm glad I finally told her that I love her," he said under his breath.

"Hey, Duck! You have a minute?" "Of course, Anthony! How can I be of assistance?" The old Scotsman was always delighted to have visitors who would actually talk back to him. "I need a second opinion," he said as he pulled out the small box from his pocket. "Oh, today's the big day isn't it, Tony?" "Do you think she will like it?" "I think she will be speechless, Anthony! Oh by the way, does Gibbs know what you're doing?" "Uh," he had not thought this through, "let's wait until she says yes, ok Duck?" "Alright, but you know how I feel about keeping secrets from Jethro." "Yea, I know Duck, but do it for me; for Ziva; for _us_." Tony saw Ducky's eyes travel behind him towards the elevator. "Oh Tony," Abby exclaimed as she ran into Autopsy. "Are you really going to ask her; tonight? It will be perfect; on Valentine's Day! Let me see it, please Tony, please!" How did she know? When he had left to go pick up the ring, he told Gibbs that he had a doctor's appointment. His phone rang, breaking him from his thoughts. McGee. Did he know, too? "DiNozzo." "Tony, is Abby with you?" "Yes. McGee, have you been digging around my desk again?" "No. I did have to update your computer, though. While I was waiting for the software to download, I found one of your 'notes to self' on your desk." "Which one of those notes?" "The one that said pick up the ring." "You told Abby didn't you?" "Yeah, I'm sorry Tony, but I was so happy for you that I just-" "It's ok, McGee, as long as you didn't tell Gibbs." "God, no Tony! I'm not that stupid!" "Thanks McGee. Now I've got to go and pick up Ziva." Palmer walked in just as Tony was about to leave. "Good luck!" They all said in unison, including oblivious Palmer and McGee, who was still on the phone.

* * *

"What do you wish to ask me, Tony?" He stood up from the table, walked over to Ziva, took a deep breath and kneeled. "Ziva, will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!Review! Please because I'm beginning to loose interest in this so if you wanna let me finish, please review!

_

* * *

Chapter 10-Family_

Ziva's eyes widened as she brought her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Tony, it's . . . it's," she began to tear up," beautiful." "Ziva, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I-"She kissed him before he could finish. "Yes, Tony." He looked at her as he took the ring out of its box and slipped it on her finger. Ziva had the biggest smile on her face; bigger than Tony's. She was happy. She was with Tony. That is what made her happy.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled as her Israeli and newly engaged friend bounded off the elevator. "Abby, look!" She held out her hand. As they walked back into the forensics lab, Abby asked, "So, you said yes then?" Another couple of screams erupted from the lab as Tony arrived via the elevator. "Tony, I'm sooo happy for you; for Ziva!" "Abby . . . I. Can't. Breathe." "Oh, sorry," she said as she released the senior field agent. "Kiss!" Both Ziva and Tony shot her a look, but then Tony took Ziva into his arms and kissed her. "Tony," she pulled back," not at work." "Oh, yea, sorry." "No, don't apologize." She kissed him back. "Just, well, you know what Gibbs said." "And what did I say, Agent David?" "Nothing, Gibbs." He eyed Tony and Ziva. "I thought we were reviewing cold case files today? Abby, I hope this wasn't a social call." "No, Gibbs. Tony and Ziva wanted to ask me a question." Gibbs turned to see that he and Abby were now alone. He turned back to Abby, only to see her typing away at an email; to Tony. It read:

Tony,

I'm so happy you finally asked her! She seems happier than she ever has. Do you have a date set yet? When you do, let me know! I want to be there. If you need help with anything, I'm here to help.

Abby

"Abby, what are you doing?" She didn't realize that he was still there. Surprised, she quickly hit send and exited out of her inbox. "Nothing that concerns you, Gibbs." "If it concerns one of my agents, then it damn well concerns me!" He didn't like secrets, especially if they were being kept from him. "Gibbs, something is wrong. You never, ever yell at me." She was hurt. "Abby, I'm sorry but something is going on around here. A certain someone or someones is keeping secrets from me. His phone rang. "Yea, Duck." "Jethro, you seem bothered. Do you need to talk?" "Yea, Duck, I do. I'll be right down."

"Tony!" McGee yelled across the bullpen. "Probie." "I just wanted to say congratulations! What was her reaction? Did she like it?" Tony, glaring at McGee, stood up again, and beckoned him towards the elevator. Once the doors closed, Tony flipped the emergency stop switch. "Tony, I didn't mean-" "Yea, I know McGee, but the boss doesn't know." "Oh, god, Tony, I'm so stupid, I forgot-" "It's ok, McGoogle. I almost kissed Ziva in front of him this morning. By the way, I wanted to ask you, well, uh," he cleared his throat, "will you be my best man at our wedding?" "Yea, Tony, of course!" McGee reached for the emergency stop switch, but Tony stopped him. "McGee, I never thought I would come out and say this but, I've always thought of you as the little brother I've never had." "Really, Tony, you mean that?" "Yea, Tim, I do. And to answer your question, she was speechless and she loved it." He grinned as he flipped the switch and the elevator roared back to life.

Ziva was back at her desk when Tony and McGee reappeared from their elevator office meeting. She gave Tony a look, a look that said: I need to talk to you. "McGee, I'm going to lunch. Want me to bring you back anything?" "Just the usual, Tony, thanks!" He and Ziva headed for the elevator.

"We have to tell him." Most of their car ride had been silent. "Yea, Zee, I know. That's going to be the hard part." He paused, deep in thought. "What about your dad? I know that he hates my guts, but if you want him-" "I do not want my father to walk me down the isle let alone be there. He's screwed up my life enough and I don't want him to ruin my wedding day as well." "When we get back, do you want to tell him or do you want me to?" They had picked up McGee's coffee and were heading back when both of their phones rang. "McGee." Tony looked at Ziva. She sighed, "Abby."

"Ah, it's about time, Jethro!" Gibbs had been pondering over that email. "Ducky, I think that there is something going on around here." Ducky was just sitting at his desk, finishing some paperwork. "Why the hell is my team keeping secrets from me? Do you have anything to say to me, Duck?" "Why do you ask that Jethro? Do you think that I'm keeping secrets from you?" "Well, it seems to me that the rest of my entire damn team is, so they must have told you something!" Gibbs glared at Ducky. "I must say Jethro, you must have gotten a hunch from that famous gut of yours and now you are down here interrogating me!" "Today, I went down to see Abby and she was writing an email to Tony congratulating him about something he had finally asked 'her' and asking him if he had a date set yet. Is the 'her' that Abby was referring to, is it who I think it is, Duck? Is it Ziva?" "I'm afraid so, Jethro." "Well, then what the hell did he ask her?" Gibbs demanded. "Jethro, our dear boy Anthony, he asked her to marry him."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11-Protection_

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-" "Abby, calm down. What happened?" "Gibbs. I think he knows." Ziva sat there in shock as she looked at Tony. "Tony, Gibbs-" "Yeah, I know McGee just said the same thing." They both reassured their frightened friends that they would be back soon. "Tony, he's going to kill me; he's going to kill us." Ziva was strong, but knowing that Gibbs may know about them made her tear up. Tony took her into his arms to comfort her. "Ziva, if he kills anyone, it's going to be me." She looked up at him and smiled. "Ok, McGee's coffee's getting cold. Let's go."

The elevator arrived on the third floor with its usual **ding**. Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen, which was unusually crowded. McGee was at his desk, typing away at his computer. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer were huddled together at the center of the bullpen. They all looked up at Tony and Ziva, who stood there, just staring at them in shock. Tony walked over to McGee and set his coffee down on the corner of his desk. "What's going on, McGee?" Before he could explain, the door to MTAC opened and shut with a slam. "DiNozzo. David. Get your asses up here. NOW!" The rest of the team watched as Tony and Ziva walked up the stairs and entered MTAC. "Ducky, are we ever going to see them again," McGee asked with concern. "Timothy, I honestly have no idea."

Back up at MTAC, Vance was pacing when Gibbs burst through the door once again, but this time, with Tony and Ziva in tow. "DiNozzo, may I have a word." That left Ziva alone with Gibbs. She sat down in front of the blank screen, saying nothing to Gibbs. He was mad. She had kept a secret from him and he had found out before she had told him. "Ziva," Gibbs began as he sat down next to her, "why didn't you tell me?" "Because I knew that you would explode and lecture me and Tony about how it would interfere with our work and all that crap." "Ziva," he took her hand, "I know that he loves you and that you love him. I have no say in what you do, whether I like it or not. Now, about your father." "What about him, he hates Tony's guts, does he not? I do not want him to know about this; I do not want him to ruin my life anymore than he already has." "Ok, Ziva. I won't let Eli hurt you ever again. I promise." He stood up and walked over to Vance. "Leon, Tony has done nothing wrong." "The hell with that! He's gone out and gotten himself engaged to my damn Mossad Liaison Officer!"

"Shalom, Leon." Everyone's heads whipped toward the screen to see Mossad Director Eli David. "You wanted to speak to me?" "Eli, your daughter-"Ziva cut him off. "I'm getting married, Father." "I see, and who is this lucky young man, Ziva?" Tony stepped out from behind Vance and walked toward Ziva and wrapped his arms around her. "I am." Eli David cursed under his breath in Hebrew. "Ziva, you cannot marry this bastard. I have not given you permission. I am your father!" "Damnit, Eli," Gibbs cut in, "I have been more of a father to her then you have ever been. Hell, I am her father for God's sake!" Ziva had not looked up until he had said that. In fact, everyone was looking at Gibbs. Vance just glared at him with anger-filled eyes, yet he let Gibbs continue on with his rant. "She almost died in Somalia, and who saved her? My team! She is more valuable to us that she is to you, Eli! You were going to let her die, damnit! What the hell was going through your mind? You just sat there on your ass and did nothing! You selfish bastard. What Ziva does or does not do is not up to you. She is an adult and you cannot control her. It's her life and if I'm not mistaken, you have had no part in it whatsoever! Ever since she has come here, we have welcomed her with open arms and treated her like family!" He began to walk off but added, "Tony is not nor will he ever be a bastard!" He gave the cut-off signal and the screen when blank. Gibbs turned to see Vance just glaring at him with the fire in his eyes. He left MTAC, slamming the door closed after him. Ziva raced after him. "DiNozzo, you know that Eli doesn't-" "Yea, I know, and I don't give a damn." Tony said as he stormed out of MTAC.

"Gibbs," Ziva called as Gibbs grabbed the cup of coffee off his desk and started for the elevator. "Gibbs I'm sorry my father is such a bastard." He said nothing until the elevator doors closed and he flipped the emergency stop switch. "It's not your fault, Ziva." She was beginning to tear up. Gibbs let her rest her head on his shoulder. "You are the closest thing that I have to a daughter, well besides Abby. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask." She let out another sniffle. "Really, Gibbs, you mean that?" "Yes, Ziva, I do." "Well, Gibbs, there is something." "Shoot." "About the wedding, um . . . well since my father isn't too happy about the arrangement . . . will you . . . umm-" "Yes, Ziva, I will be honored. I never thought, after Kelly died, that I would get an opportunity to walk a beautiful young lady down the isle and give her away to someone whom I know so well and who is practically my very own son." He said as he smiled and the elevator came back to life.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12-Thoughts of Worry_

"DiNozzo," Director Leon Vance began. After Gibbs' fiasco at MTAC, he figured that Tony was just a sitting time bomb, waiting for something to set him off. "You know about my policy between co-workers. You and Officer David are probably some of the best agents that this agency has ever had, and I'm not about to let you go." Tony's face had been buried in his hands until now. "Director, Ziva's-" "DiNozzo, Eli is very enraged by his daughter's decision. He will not leave this alone. He is going to attempt to stop it." "He will have to go through me first, then Gibbs, then probably this whole damn agency in order to stop this. He is never going to hurt her again." Over the past few months, Tony has become very defensive when someone or something threatened to hurt her. "And that is why, DiNozzo, this is going to be a private ceremony. Only the people on the Guest List will be aloud to attend. Security will be posted at every entrance and anywhere that you and Miss David will be. I'm not taking any chances; I do not want to lose you two."

Ziva found Abby in her lab, as always. Something was different. Her music wasn't playing. The last time Abby turned her music off was when Jenny died. "Abby, is everything alright?" Abby didn't look up. "Ziva, your . . . your . . . he's . . ." "My father cannot tell me what to do, Abby. I'm getting married whether he likes it or not." "But, Ziva, about what Gibbs said, does he really mean that? I mean I think he does, but what about you? He has always been like a dad to me and McGee and Tony; he always has been." Abby clutched Bart in her arms as she waited for an answer. "Yes, Abby, I do believe that he meant every word of it." Abby was worried. "But he was upset; your father. He hates Tony's guts already and now; did you see the look in his eyes. He wants Tony dead." Ziva hugged Abby. "Abby, look at me; no one is going to hurt me or Tony, Gibbs and Vance will make sure of that, I promise. Nothing can come between us."

"Director." Gibbs said as he joined Tony and Vance. "Eli will go to the ends of the earth to keep those two apart." "I already know that, Gibbs." "What do I do, Boss?" "You keep her safe, DiNozzo. You love her, then show her that." He got up and headed for the door. "Agent Gibbs, I am placing DiNozzo and David in your protective custody. Take them to the southeast Safe House. Have McGee set up 24-hour surveillance." Gibbs nodded. "Go get your girl." Tony's eyes lit up as he burst out of Vance's office and bounded down the stairs, barely missing Gibbs' coffee. "So, Leon, what changed your mind?" "Well, your little fiasco in MTAC and the fact that Officer David is the daughter of the Director of Mossad, who trains people to be assassins and he will do everything in his power to stop them and I sure as hell don't want one or both of them on slabs in Autopsy!" "Getting a little defensive are we, Leon?" Gibbs smirked as he said that. "Well after Eli found out about those two, I'll say that he wants to kill one of them, and probably not his own daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13-Trust_

"Why are we under protective custody? We are the ones who put people in our protective custody!" Ziva whispered in Tony's ear. "Well, Gibbs and Vance got the impression that your father wants one of us-me-killed!" Her eyes widened. That thought had crossed her mind, but she never thought that it would come to this. McGee, trying not to hear their conversation, drove to the Safe House in silence. "Tony, he will do whatever it takes to keep me from –" He took her shoulders and made her watery eyes meet his. "Ziva, sweetheart, no one is going to hurt you, I promise. Right, McGee?" McGee was glad to hear that he hadn't been forgotten. "Right, Tony. Ziva, listen to me, and to Tony, no one, I repeat, no one is going to hurt you." Ziva had always thought of Tim as her little brother. She didn't ever think that one day, she would be the target. McGee's phone rang. "McGee. Yea, Boss, I'm here." Tony and Ziva leaned closer to McGee to hear the other half of the conversation. "Is the video feed hooked up?" "Not yet, Boss." "Well, why not, McGee?" "Traffic, Boss. It's rush hour." "Well, I don't give a damn about traffic, McGee! All I care about is getting those two through this thing without bloodshed and I don't want either of them lying on a slap in Autopsy any time soon!" "Yea, Boss. Got it, Boss." He hung up. "McGee," Ziva began. "He isn't mad at you, it's just—" "Yea, Ziva, I know. He's just afraid that Eli's gonna have one of you lying on a slab in the NCIS morgue."

Gibbs leaned over the railing in front of MTAC holding his cup of coffee as he overlooked the empty bullpen. Was he doing the right thing? Then, in his mind, Shannon appeared. "Jethro, you are doing the right thing, trust me. You took a risk when you married me, and I trusted you to protect me. It wasn't your fault. Just protect them." Vance emerged from his office. "Gibbs." "Director." "Have they arrived at the Safe House yet?" "Almost. Traffic. You afraid of attempted murder, Leon?" "Now what in the name of hell made you say that, Gibbs?" He wasn't very good at sounding sarcastic. "The look on Director David's face when Tony walked up to his daughter and kissed her or when she told him that they were getting married. Not sure which one did you over." Gibbs started down the stairs when his phone rang. "What McGee?" "Uh, Boss, I think someone is tailing us. I took the long way to the Safe House but I couldn't shake'em. What do you want me to do, Boss?" On the other end, Gibbs heard glass shatter and a gun shot. He looked at Vance. "Damnit!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy! Please Review!!!!

* * *

_Chapter 14-Fear_

McGee reached for his gun. Gibbs was still on the other end, interrogating him over the phone. "Tony, Ziva, get down," McGee whispered. Tony covered Ziva to protect her from this new, unknown danger that McGee had sensed. "McGee!" Gibbs' voice exploded out of the receiver. "Yea, Boss. I'm here, Boss." As McGee continued his conversation with Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were in the back seat. "I'm going to look up and see what's going on." As Tony inched his head up to the top of the back seat, the back window shattered with the sound of a gunshot. Ziva screamed.

Gibbs bounded down the stairs from MTAC. "What the hell's going on here, Gibbs!" "Someone just shot a damn gun at my agents!" Leon Vance followed Gibbs to his desk as he grabbed his gun. Director Vance stopped him. Gibbs gave him one of

those rage-filled-icy-blue stares. "No one's getting killed if I have anything to do with it, Leon!" The Director of NCIS stood there in the bullpen as he let Gibbs pass and walk or run rather to the elevator.

Tires screeched around the corner as Gibbs raced toward the NCIS Safe House. He soon spotted a midnight blue Dodge Charger, identical to the one his was in, with its back window shattered. He yanked his gun from its holster as he slammed the door of his car shut. He silently raced up the sidewalk and to the front door. It was ajar. As Gibbs pondered on whether he should call for back up or just call McGee when someone inside the door moved. "Federal Agent. Freeze!"

McGee heard a car door slam. He motioned to Tony and Ziva to get back in the bedroom as he made for the door. As the figure drew closer, McGee removed his gun from its position in its holster and pushed himself up against the far wall beside the door. He braced himself for the worst. The figure was armed, well as far as McGee could tell. Then, the figure kicked in the door with his gun held out in front of him. As a reflex that he had developed over the years of being a federal agent, McGee yelled, "Federal Agent. Freeze!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the short chapter but it needed to be done; with the changing storyline and all so here ya go! Knock yourselves out and by the way, congrats to Sean Murray and his wife on the arrival of River, their newborn son!!!!

* * *

_Chapter 15-Proof_

"God, McGee! Put that away!" The young and quite surprised field agent quickly returned his gun to its holster. "Boss, I . . . I was . . . I thought . . ." "Yeah, McGee, you were just doing your job. I know. Now where are Tony and Ziva- our 'lovebirds'? " Gibbs chuckled at the thought of his two field agents getting married. Ha! Yeah, right. "DiNozzo, David, get your butts out here unless you want me to drag them out here myself!" After a moment, Tony and Ziva emerged from the bedroom. "McGee, what the hell happened?" "Boss, I told you I thought that I was being followed, well I was. The car who had been tailing me, when I stopped in front of the Safe House, they didn't stop, so I thought either that they weren't following me or they just gave up. When they came up beside the car, they shot out the back window. I don't know who they were aiming at, whether it was Tony, Ziva, or even myself, they wanted someone dead." He paused as his phone began to vibrate, and then ring. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, McGee, tell me that everyone is ok; that no one's hurt. Oh my god, oh my god." McGee pulled the phone away from his ear as he whispered, "Abby." Gibbs nodded, letting him know that he could talk to her and calm the very frightened and worried NCIS forensic scientist. "Abby, calm down. Everyone's fine. Now, Abs, you really need to calm down." He reassured her. "McGee, have Abby get Ducky and Palmer get the truck down here. We've got a crime scene to process."

"Why, hello, Abigail. What brings you down to see me?" "Gibbs needs you and Palmer to take the truck and go to the Safe House. Someone shot at Ziva and Tony and Tim." "Oh my! Is everyone alright?" "Yeah, as far as I know. Tim didn't say much." "Mr. Palmer, get the truck. I'll meet you up there in a moment." "Yes, Doctor." As Ducky began to gather his hat and coat, Abby remained in Autopsy. "Anything you want to share, Abby?" She looked at him with concern. "I'm going with you. When any of you leave to go anywhere, and then Tim calls me and tells me that they were shot at point-blank range then, well, I just want you all to come back this time." Ducky smiled as he motioned her into the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

Again, another short chapter, I know but I'm getting there ok!! Please don't go out and grab your torches and pitch forks and come hunt me down!!! Also, I am sooo excited that they are finally airing new episodes week after week but I am also sad that yet another season is coming to an end. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 16-Fear_

"Timothy, I'm glad to see that you are alright. Where's Jethro?" "Right here, Duck," Gibbs greeted the medical examiner from behind. "Tim!" Gibbs turned around to see Abby rushing up to McGee, obviously frightened that he was hurt. "It's okay, Abby," he said as he welcomed her into a hug, "Everyone is fine. Calm down." Abby was always concerned with Team Gibbs' safety. She would be down in her lab when they would come skulking in, always bringing bad news when they arrived from a mission that took them far away from home, like when Tony and Ziva went to LA. She hated always being last to receive the bad news and she had to come see for herself that everyone was okay and in one piece. That's why she had gone with Ducky.

"McGee." "Yes, Boss." "Shoot and sketch." "But, Boss—," "What McGee?" "Tony and Ziva . . . uh, don't they need to . . . uh, does someone need-- ," "Yeah, McGee, I got it. You shoot and sketch." "Got it, Boss." As McGee walked away from Gibbs, Tony emerged from behind the door. "Boss, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—," Gibbs stopped him. "Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness, DiNozzo. Haven't I taught you anything? You did what you were supposed to do; you protected the one you love." "Right, Boss, but I could've gotten McGee killed, Boss; because of me." "McGee is an NCIS Special Agent, as are you; he can take care of himself." Gibbs began walking toward his midnight blue Dodge Charger. He turned and saw Tony still standing in the spot where he was moments ago. "DiNozzo, get Ziva and come on. I'm taking you back to headquarters."

"Ziva, we gotta go. Gibbs is taking us back." He found her in the living room sitting on the couch. "Zee, what's wrong?" He stood as he watched her face flood with tears. Her hands flew up to her face as if to hide her fear. "Ziva, sweetheart," Tony said as he rushed to her side, " Shhh, it's okay now; everything's alright, I'm here now, Ziva." He took her into his arms. "Tony, I'm . . . I'm-- ," "Zee, it's ok to be scared. Just because you were trained by Mossad doesn't mean that you can't have fear." "But, Tony, my father is going to try to kill us. I mean he already has and he will not quit until the job is done." She covered her face again. "Zee, please calm down. I'm here and you are safe, now come on and let's go get in the car so Gibbs can take us back, okay?" "Okay." As Tony got up from the couch, his arm was almost dislocated; Ziva had yet to let go. He resumed his previous position by her side. "Ziva, you know that I love you," he kissed her, "Now, come on, Gibbs is waiting; you know how he is without his morning coffee." She finally stood up and walked with Tony to the car. As Ducky and McGee watched as Gibbs drove off, Ducky said, "Her father has frightened her into an emotional state I've never seen in a person of her mindset." "English, please Ducky." "Oh, sorry, Timothy. What I meant is that Ziva is strong and does not show fear; she is really shaken up." McGee sighed. "That's exactly what I was thinking."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok yes I know that you all want to kill me by now . . . those of you still with me anyway, so here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I have been really swamped lately with school ending next week, finals, and all this other crap I have to put up with! Reviews are extremely welcome on this story as well as on my new one: Never Too Late For Love! Please read on and enjoy!**

**Erin

* * *

**_Chapter 17-Pushing Buttons_

Most of the ride back to NCIS headquarters was silent. Tony and Ziva sat in the back, hand in hand. Gibbs didn't tell them, but, in fact, he had seen what happened when Tony had gone to get Ziva. _Ziva,_ Gibbs thought. He had never seen her show fear or weakness. Now, that her guard was down, her true emotions had come through; it had allowed him to see the true Ziva; not the Mossad Officer who was fearless . . . and a trained assassin.

"Ziva, your father—," "Gibbs, my father will not stop until he gets what he wants." "He'll stop when I say so, and if not, I'm going to go to Tel Aviv and do it myself." Ziva looked at Tony. He eyes began to water. _Is he going to do what I think he is going to do; kill my father?_ The waterworks had started up again. Her head lay on Tony's chest for the remainder of the trip. Gibbs glanced in the rearview mirror and Tony caught his eye; he was holding Ziva in his arms; she was in tears. Ziva . . . in tears. "Boss," Tony had felt Gibbs' icy-blue stare. "Hmmm?" "She will eventually stop . . . this, won't she?" He was referring to Ziva's crying every five seconds. "Yeah, DiNozzo, I hope so; for your sake and mine," he mumbled.

The elevator arrived on the third floor with its usual _**ding**_. Ziva had stopped crying, though she was still frightened and scared. Tony was angry with Eli David. _Why did he have to stick his nose into other peoples' damn business?_ _He intimidates Ziva, and he knows how to get to her._ Gibbs, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. The thought of Eli David no longer pushing his team's buttons was sort of soothing. He left the elevator, bearing his signature smirk and cup of not-too-fresh coffee. Ziva and Tony returned to their desks to type up their incident reports. Gibbs headed up the stairs to the Director's office. "About time, Gibbs." "Ziva had an emotional breakdown. We finally got the waterworks to stop. She is scared, Leon. Has the Ziva you know ever been scared or shown signs of fear?" "No. Eli has really shaken her up, hasn't he?" "You have to ask? What are you going to do, Leon?" "Eli and I are going to have ourselves a little chat." Vance headed for the door as he felt Gibbs' eyes on him. "And when I'm finished, I'll brief you on everything."

Vance entered MTAC with a very complex expression on his face. Gibbs' mind was turning, he could feel it. Suddenly, the screen in front of him came to life.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so yes it has been a long time since I updated, I know. School's finally over and I should have more time on my hands! Yay for more free time! Anyways, here is the next chapter and please if you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me because I would gladly use them and I would totally give you credit if you did! I promise! Man, this summer is going to go by very slowly . . . no new NCIS every week to look forward to! Uhhhhg! I can't wait til September though! What's gonna happen to Jackson Gibbs? Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the show!

* * *

_Chapter 18-Right Here_

"Director Vance, you wanted to speak with me?" Vance had been thinking about his own family; his daughter. "Yes, I do, Eli." "Well then, get on with it." Eli David paused. "Is this about Ziva, Leon?" "Now, how would you know? Maybe because you sent one of your damn agents to kill her and DiNozzo off?" "Or maybe she is my daughter and—," Vance cut him off sharply. "Ziva is your daughter? No she isn't, Eli! Maybe by blood, but we treat her like family; heck, we are her family, and we are standing by her and DiNozzo's decision." "You know I don't approve, Director. I will get my way." "You will not lay one of your filthy little hands on Ms. David, Eli. You will stay away from here and DO NOT send one of your agents to do the job for you. I assure you that if you do, you will not live to tell the tale; and Mossad will receive a gift that they will not enjoy." Vance gave the cut off signal and the screen in MTAC returned to its previous color block state.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee had been staring at the door to MTAC for the past ten minutes. Ziva knew that she NCIS family loved her as one of their own, including Vance. He was like the uncle who was always there when you needed him, but never seemed to fit in. McGee and Palmer were like brothers. Gibbs was like the father that she never had; and Ducky was like the grandfather of them all. Tony . . . she could never figure out how he fit into the family portrait; now she knew. "What are we looking at that is so interesting, DiNozzo?" Tony's head jerked around to be face to face with a coffee-deprived Gibbs. "Oh, umm, nothing Boss." Smack! Tony received one of the famous Gibbs Slaps. "Sorry, Boss." "Get back to work, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, his voice trailing off as he moved up the stairs. Ziva couldn't help but smile. McGee smirked a little. The door to MTAC finally opened and Vance emerged. He had been in there all morning, probably chewing out Mossad Director Eli David. Vance nodded to Gibbs and made his way back to his office. Gibbs followed, chuckling at the thought; he was happy to call Ziva his daughter; she had always been. Tony and McGee his sons; what a pair! Abby, obviously, his daughter; she had always been his favorite, well besides Kelly. Ducky was like his father; the one he always wanted and the one who was always around when you needed him. Palmer . . . probably a nephew. Gibbs had always thought that he was alone in this big blue and green abyss in which he resided, when all along, his family, his real family, was right there beside him, everyday, all the time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, I am soooo sorry about not updating sooner. I kinda lost my notebook in which this was in but I found it so here ya go! I hope you like it! And these updates should becoming a little faster now but I am really busy and don't have a lot of spare time on my hands but I will try my best. Enough with my babbling on about my problems. Enjoy and as always, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!

* * *

**_Chapter 19- SecNav_

"Cynthia, set up a video conference with SecNav. Five minutes." "Yes, Director." Vance walked into his office to find Gibbs awaiting his return. "Well, Leon." "Looks like McGee is going to have himself a sleepover. I want him with those two love birds twenty four- seven until the wedding. If Eli gets his way, I'll be finding myself a new MCRT, Gibbs. Tell McGee to meet us in MTAC in five." Vance said as he picked up a file off his desk and headed off for the door, meanwhile, Gibbs just stood there, staring. "Is there anything else Agent Gibbs?" "What did Eli say exactly, _Leon_?" The NCIS Director let out a heavy sigh. "What I already knew he was going to."

"McGee, with me." Gibbs said as he walked through the bull pen, coffee in hand. "Where we going, Boss?" "You and I and the Director are going to have us a little chat with SecNav." With that, Gibbs bounded up the stairs toward MTAC, McGee in tow and Tony's head shot up from his desk. _Gibbs is talking to SecNav? Well, that isn't good._ He looked at Ziva, who had the same look in her eyes. "Uh, Boss?" Gibbs' head whipped around. "What DiNozzo?" "Why are you . . . talking with SecNav? I mean, we've had cold cases all week." _Gee, DiNozzo. Why all the questions? _"Director had a talk with Director David this morning." Tony looked like he had seen a ghost. Or better yet, a goat. He turned to see Ziva, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Ziva, sweetie, shhhh, everything is going to be fine," Tony said as Ziva clung to him as if she would fall if she ever let go, "Everything is fine and I'm here. You're safe, and that's all that matters. He can't hurt you anymore." He took her face into his hand, caressing it in his palm. "Zi, look at me. He will have to go through me, Gibbs, Vance, and probably this whole entire agency and maybe the FBI in order to get to you. He doesn't stand a chance." Tony leaned down and kissed her. "You are a trained assassin, and that was his mistake. Even if, by chance, he does find you, he will regret bringing you up that way." Ziva let out a little chuckle. "Yes, you are probably right."

"Director Vance, Agent Gibbs, McGee." "Sir," they all replied in unison. "How are Agents David and DiNozzo?" Vance stepped forward. "That is what I wanted to discuss with you, sir. There seems to be a problem." SecNav rolled his eyes. "God, Vance, don't tell me they're dead. They're some of the best agents this agency has ever had, damnit!" Gibbs butted in, "Not yet." SecNav was on the verge of turning purple. "What do you mean, Gibbs?" "While in transit to the safe house," Vance cut in, "Agents McGee, David, and DiNozzo were targeted and shot at by an unidentified enemy." "And my I ask who is the suspected 'enemy' here?" Vance let out a sigh. "It is thought to believe that this enemy . . . our so called friend for a long time." This time, it was McGee who stepped forward. "The enemy is believed to be none other than Mossad Director Eli David, sir." The look on SecNav's face, you could call, astonishing. "Is that so? What has lead you to believe this?" Now the eyes where on Vance once again. "Eli's reaction to the engagement and I quote, 'I do not approve; I will get my way.'" "Is that a threat?" "Not from me, sir." "Where are DiNozzo and David now?" "Downstairs, sir." "Good; keep them there; the only place they are safe now." "Yes, sir," once again, answered unanimously. "And, make sure that I receive an invitation." Gibbs chuckled. "I'll do that, sir." "Good luck. Keep me in the loop, Leon." The screen went black and Vance started for the door, McGee and Gibbs not far behind. Out on the catwalk, Gibbs looked out over the bull pen. "McGee." "Yes, Boss." "Coffee. It's going to be a long night." He nodded and headed down the steps.


End file.
